Una Llegada Especial
by endaki308
Summary: [Ubicado luego de la saga del capítulo negro]Dos peligrosas criminales del mundo espiritual han pasado más de 300 años en prisión, hasta que Koenma decide liberarlas; pero con una condición: Deberán ser vigiladas por nada más y nada menos que... Yoko Kurama, un antiguo conocido.


-Atsumi, Alicia- dijo el príncipe Koenma-mi padre y yo hemos decidido darles la libertad de salir del mundo espiritual y mandarlas al mundo humano, mas no podemos dejarlas a su suerte por lo tanto decidimos dejarlas al cuidado de alguien, pasa Kurama-ambas yokais se sorprendieron llevaban mas de 30 años si escuchar ese nombre

Al ver al joven pasar se sorprendieron aún más. No era el zorro de cabellos plateados y fríos ojso amarillos con el que habían trabajado hace tanto tiempo; sino de un muchacho pelirrojo de ojos verdes.

-Tiempo sin verlas, chicas-Habló Yoko. -Es un gusto.

-El gusto es nuestro.-Respondió Atsumi.

Entonces Koenma volvió a hablar. -¿Están de acuerdo con los términos de su liberación?-Preguntó.

Alicia, de cabello blanco y muy abundante, posó sus ojos rojos en su compañera de cabellos plateados y rosas, Atsumi, encontrándose con su mirada color esmeralda. Luego de varios segundos, ambas asintieron. -Sí.

-Muy bien-Dijo Koenma-Pueden irse.

-Con que eso fue lo que pasó-Comentó Alicia luego de escuchar la historia de su excompañero.

Él asintió. –En el mundo humano me conocen como Suichi Minamino.

-Ya veo… Minamino… Tendré que acostumbrarme. –Dijo Atsumi- Oye Alicia, ¿Recuerdas cuáles eran los nombres que usamos aquella vez que entramos en ese mundo?

Alicia se mostró pensativa durante un momento. –El tuyo era Yumi Hosho-Dijo al fin-, el mío era Yuno Kiba.

-Y tendrán que usarlos otra vez-Dijo Kurama-Supongo que yo también he de acostumbrarme.

Llegaron a un largo pasillo oscuro que al final tenía una especie de portal que emitía una luz extraña.

-¿Este es el portal?-Preguntó Atsumi.

Kurama asintió. –Las damas primero.

Las dos soltaron una pequeña risita y se acercaron. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la luz las absorbió y las escupió unos cuatro metros por encima del suelo.

-Oucht-Dijo Alicia alzando la vista, viendo que se encontraban en medio de un bosque.

Entonces, Kurama aterrizó grácilmente en el suelo.

-¿Por qué no nos avisaste que íbamos a aparecer cuatro metros por encima del suelo?-Preguntó Atsumi sentándose en el piso.

-Creí que no lo necesitarían, ¿no estuvieron aquí antes?

-Pues sí, ¡Pero salimos de la tierra!

-Ah-Contestó él-Ya veo. Vamos, la casa de mis padres está cerca de aquí.

Siguieron al pelirrojo hasta una casa de dos pisos con pita de estar completamente vacía.

Al entrar, había un espejo en la sala. Las chicas se miraron con extrañeza. Ahora Atsumi tenía el cabello azul en una trenza y ojos violetas; era apenas un poco más alta que Hiei y se notaba un pequeño tatuaje de notas musicales en el tobillo.

Alicia, por su lado, tenía una coleta de lado color castaño con mechones por delante de las orejas y bastante largo; ojos grisas plomo con tonos amarillentos. Era más o menos de la misma altura que Kurama, y las marcas de sus muñecas y tobillos no habían desaparecido.

-Vaya, hace tiempo que no nos veía así. –Dijo Alicia.

–Sí-Acordó Atsumi. –Ahora tenemos un problema… Estoy bastante consciente de que en el mundo humano se usan ropas muy distintas a las del Makai…

–Mierda– Dijo Alicia. –Tienes razón…

-Creo que puedo solucionar eso…

.

.

.

-¿Aló?¿Botán?-Hizo una pausa. -¿No tendrás un par de conjuntos que me prestes…? Y con eso me refiero a todo.

Botán, al otro lado de la llamada, se quedó sorprendida. –Pues sí… Tengo ropa que me sobra… ¿Para qué la necesitas?

-Oh…pues…Etto… Es un favor para… para alguien.

-Ya veo. –Dijo aún extrañada.

-¿Puedes traérmela cerca de la casa de mis padres?

-Vale. Voy para allá.

Kurama salió sin decir una palabra, dejándolas solas a las dos.

Alicia miró a Atsumi. -¿No se suponía que tenía que vigilarnos?

Atsumi se encogió de hombros. –Ya lo escuchaste, estará por aquí cerca.

-Y pensándolo bien, no sería muy inteligente que digamos… Bueno –Suspiró- Iré a ver la casa. –Y empezó a caminar por ahí. -¡Miraaa! Que cuchi era Ku… Minamino de bebé :3

-A ver –Dijo Atsumi acercándose. –Tienes razón, Alic… Yuno. Tu nombre ahora es Yuno.

-Así es Yumi. Aunque supongo que la mayoría de las personas me dirán Kiba o algo así.

-Y a mí Hosho…

-Oye, no recordaba lo pequeña que eres en tu forma humana. –Río

-Déjame- Espetó Atsumi –Eso no es mi culpa. Tú eres suertuda, eres alta. Puedes ver a Minamino frente a frente.

Alicia rió otra vez y se estiró.- ¡Vivan las altas!

Entonces, volvió Kurama con una bolsa. –Volví –Extendió la bolsa. –Pueden ir a cualquier habitación a cambiarse, yo las espero aquí.

-Vale.

-Oh, y, chicas…

-¡Sí?

-Van a tener que inscribirse conmigo en la Escuela Superior.


End file.
